My Trip to Hyrule!
by ismichi
Summary: This is a fic from my super-weeab days. Feel free to read for a good chuckle at my former fail! Includes an OC, barely-existing plot, and obvious self-insert. And OoC-ness galore! WEEABOO :D
1. prolouge

Michi: Kay, this is gonna be in MY pov (and there's nothing you can do about it)! Anyway, this is gonna be a (yet another of the many) fanfic where I (not somebody else) somehow gets into the wonderful world of (Disney!) Hyrule!

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once cuz it's obvious. I don't own any of the Zelda products except for the video games I bought at stores!

* * *

In a land, far, far away from the magnificent, wonderful land of Hyrule. There was a 14-year-old girl who was addicted to all the Legend of Zelda products: Games, pictures, mangas, etc.! And that girl's name is-- 

"MICHELLE!" my 7th grade, Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Crabtree yelled.

"Wha-" I screamed as I woke up, jumping in my seat. Everyone was laughing at me and Mrs. Crabtree looked at me very disapprovingly.

"Why are you sleeping in my classroom!" she asks.

I look up at her, with a nearly being shocked to death look on my face. Everybody was telling each other jokes about the event that had just taken place in the room, and many of them were laughing their bums off. _Pathetic. Why am I stuck with a bunch of pathetic people? They don't even know anything about Hyrule! So why do I even have to be near them?_

"Michelle, can you please tell the class why you're glaring at them?" Mrs. Crabtree asks, snapping me out of my gaze.

"I was glaring? Oh, well. And if I was really glaring, it was because they don't know what anime, manga, or even wonderful games, especially The Legend of Zelda!" I say, wishing that I could take back those words after I finished the sentence.

"!" is pretty much all Mrs. Crabtree does...so does everyone else in the room...

I look at them as if they were idiots. _Why are they looking at me like that? It's no big surprise as to of why I was glaring at them..._

I look at them one more time before saying, "What are you looking at?"

Jake, one of the class clowns, is brave enough to take the compact mirror out of Serena's purse, and open it, and show me my reflection.

_I have...pointy ears..._

I fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in my room. The window's blinds were closed, same for my long, silky black drapes, my black silk blanket was wrapped around me, my floor was just as messy as it has been since, I guess since the beginning of the school year; clothes in a pile in the corner of my room, drawings on the floor...and I guess under my bed was the same... _It was all...just a dream...? _I get up out of my bed, first by magically untangling myself out of my blanket, and stretch while yawning.

I was wearing my favorite silk black, long nightgown that covered all of my arms and went down to my ankles, the only skin showing was my face, neck, hands, and feet.

I went over to my silver vanity and picked up my silver brush, brushing it through my thick, shoulder-length, almost black, brown hair. When I was done, I look at my self in the mirror; my pale ice-blue eyes sent a chill down my spine, though I was so used to them. They almost looked as though they could kill a person just by giving them a 'death' glare...

A knock came from my door, and I quickly got up to go answer the door. When I opened my bedroom door, it was mama.

"Good, I see you're awake. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be out of town for the rest of Summer Vacation. Well, good bye." she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek while wearing her famous ruby red lipstick that complimented her pale red eye shadow, which also complimented her fine, tanned skin.

I nod, closing my bedroom door as mama turned around to leave the house.

When I made sure that mama was gone, I quickly wiped away the lipstick marking that she had made on my cheek when she kissed it. _...Guess I'm all alone this summer again... What to do...?_

I change out of my nightgown and put on my favorite outfit that I had personally ordered from Japan; it's a school uniform which consists of a black skirt that goes down to above my knees, a red top with sleeves with a black sailor collar with a red line going through it. It also includes a pair of black dress shoes and red socks that ends above my knees. It's so cute!

Well, when I finished re-brushing my hair, I went downstairs. I decided that I wasn't hungry, so I went into the living room and lay down onto the comfy couch; bored out of my mind.

_Crud, another boring Summer Vacation! I wonder if there's anything on..._

I sit up and search for the remote. After a while, I find it on the table...

_I'm such an idiot...Oh well._

I turn on the TV and flip through the channels.

_Nothing...Wonder what kind of movies we got..._

I get up and go over to the movies bookshelf that has all sorts of movies in it, even the ones that mama starred in when somebody was fired and they couldn't find a replacement in time. Mama's the director of many famous movies! But that's why she's never home...

_Saw that, hate that, too boring, too cruddy, too pathetic...Nothing! Nothing to watch at all!_

I walk back over to the couch and lay back down on it, even more bored than before...That is, 'till I saw something sticking out from underneath the TV.

_What's that?_

I roll off the couch, and crawl over to the strange object. I take it out and was shocked at what it was.

_An ancient Nintendo 64! Oh look! It even has The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in it!_

I hook it up, along with some matters of difficulty, and get all ready for some fun. I turn it on and nothing happened. Just that the screen was white.

_What the--_

I stand up and pick up the controller. With the controller in my hand, I throw it at the TV.

_Serves that TV right for not letting me play the game on it...!_

_As I'm about to turn around, I hear something like...I dunno, just some noise. I look back to the TV only to find out that it was on fire! Soon, the fire was spreading all around me. And then, the fire started making me see everything hazy for me, and I soon passed out from the heat._

_

* * *

Michi: Well, I hope you liked this little introduction. Sure it's rather short, but that's cuz I just wanted to post this quickly! Well, I hope you liked it so far, so can you please review? The more reviews, the faster I write more chapters! Well, see you later; bye! _

_Edit: January thirty-first, 2006; I finally fixed some of the problems on this chapter._


	2. The Beginning!

Michi: Kay, first off, I would thank the very kind people that have reviewed my story and liked it. And secondly, I just want to warn you that I might get a bit lazy, but I will try my best to keep it as detailed as the last chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

_Ugh...what happened?_

I grabbed my head as soon as that thought came to mind. I opened my eyes slowly and started to sit up, still holding my head. I look at my surroundings and everything was all strange to me since I didn't know where I was. There were lots of houses made of giant tree trunks, and lots of children hanging around. One of the houses near the pond like thingy that has square-like stepping stones, has a small roof that you usually see on front porches, with a blonde haired girl sitting on it. Then on my right, a bit above me, was a wooden bridge like thingy that connected from a house to a thingy that rose above the ground then to another one of those, with another blonde girl looking over the place.

She spotted me and yelled, "Saria! She's awake!"

Suddenly, a girl in a green sweater, green skirt, brown leather boots, blue eyes, and green hair held back in a green headband, came running out of the house that the wooden bridge-like thingy was connected to. She came up to me and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" she asked me as she felt my forehead.

"Huh?" I asked as I stumbled getting up.

"Careful!" She said quickly as she helped me up.

"Thanks..." I said quietly. _I didn't really need the help, though..._

"Don't mention it. My name's Saria, and it's my pleasure to help newborn Kokoris!" she said with a smile.

"Huh? What are 'Kokoris'?" I asked her. I've never heard of such a word...

"You don't know what a Kokori is!" She asked kinda shocked. "You mean the Great Deku Tree hasn't told you!"

"Huh? What's a 'Great Deku Tree'?" I ask. "And why do you 'Kokoris' wear SOOO much green? I mean, everybody here is wearing that color..."

Saria looked at me as if I were from outer space or something.

"The Great Deku Tree is our protector! Without him, we wouldn't be here today!" she said quickly. She then started rushing me over to the pond where we jumped the stepping-stones, and where we got to a passageway-like thingy that had a boy wearing an olive colored hat, had shaggy dirty blonde hair that covered his eyes, and wearing brown boots, and wearing a green dress.

_A green dress...? Why is a boy wearing a green dress? Is he a queer or something? And WHY does he have to wear green too! I HATE green!_

"HALT! No one's allowed to see the Great Deku Tree! Especially somebody that I don't even know!" the boy said, as he put his hand up to my face.

_What the? How rude can he be! I bet he's just a little wuss too!_

Saria gently pushed me aside and started telling him something about a new Kokori.

She turned back towards me and said, "We can go now, so just follow me. Okay?"

I nod, and we started going into the entrance thingy. We walked for a couple of minutes before making it to a clearing of fresh grass and a giant tree that appeared to have the face of an old geezer. _I suppose that's the Great Deku Tree..._

I followed Saria as she went to the middle of the clearing, and close, and in front of, the Great Deku Tree. She sat down on the grass and I did the same, I didn't like being the Outcast... Oh, well. But when I finally got all relaxed and stuff, some boy ALSO wearing a green dress, brown boots, an even longer green hat, but matched his dress, blonde hair with long bangs, and baby blue eyes, came running up to us. Saria got up, but since I was too lazy, I stayed on the grass, but listened to their conversation.

"Hey! How'd you get pass Mido?" she asked. _I guess that's the idiotic guard kid's name._

"He was sulking in a corner. He didn't even see me come in here!" the boy laughed. They both laughed a little bit more, but soon stopped, continuing on with whatever they were talking about... Link looked over towards me and asked, "Who's she?"

_How dare he! I hate being talked about when I'm right in front of them!_

"Oh, she's a new Kokori. She hasn't even been given a name yet by the Great Deku Tree, let alone even know what she is!" Saria said, as she soon got back to talking about other nonsense.

_Man, not Saria, too! Why does she have to say it as if I wasn't right here? _I look away from them, and gaze up at the giant tree thingy. And for some reason, he seemed as though he was going to speak, so I looked back at Saria and the queer and ushered them to be quiet, looking back at the tree.

We waited the silently for a moment or so, before the tree's eye thingies open, and mouth moved a bit. Then it yawned, and looked over to the 2 and then down at me.

"And who might thee be?" the tree asked in a deep voice.

Saria looked up towards the tree and said, "She's the new Kokori, Great Deku Tree."

The tree had a sorta confused face as he said, "New Kokori? Thou haven't a new Kokori since Fred 5 years ago. Is thy correct with thou fact?"

Saria looked at me, and then back at the tree that can't speak proper English. "Yes, Great Deku Tree, I'm most certain that she's a new Kokori, since she was found unconscious next to my house, and is also a child with Kokori clothes."

The tree looked as though he was thinking too hard. "Thee could've created thy self-consciously...Alright then, Thee believes that thy are though Kokori. And thy name shall be-"

"Michelle." I interrupt him, before he named me a stupid name like Frederica, or something as stupid.

Everyone looked at me strangely. One, for talking, and two, for interrupting the tree.

"Very well, thy name shall be Michelle. Saria, thy shall tell Michelle of everything she needs to know."

Saria got up, as well as me doing the same, and said, "Good bye, Great Deku Tree."

_Is it just me, or is Saria crying?_

We start to leave quickly, along with me hearing the tree say the name, which I suppose is the queer's name, Link.

* * *

We're in Saria's house now as she's telling me about what Kokoris are, what that tree really was, and other boring stuff. 

"...Did you get all of that, Michelle?"

"Huh?" I asked startled. Making me get a stare from her. "Oh! Kokoris are kids forever, lucky little bums, the tree is the guardian of this forest we're in now, and Hyrule is a home to many different races; Hylian, Zoras, Kokoris, Gerudos, and Gorons."

"Good, now those are only the basics! We have a LOT more for you to learn!" she said enthusiastically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream out as loud as everyone in all of Hyrule can hear.

* * *

Saria had FINALLY finished telling me EVERYTHING that I mainly didn't know...Even on how Gerudos mate, since they're all female thieves. One, that's disgusting, two, how does she know that if she's only just a kid? 

"Well, I guess that covers all of the things you need to know!" the blabber-mouth said as she got up onto her feet. I get up as well, doing a stretch. "So how about we go visit Link, before he goes off?"

"Goes off? To where? I thought you said Kokoris can't leave the forest. That they need the protection of the tree and the magic of the forest!" I said, totally confused. I mean, the only places here you can go are the Lost Woods, but only Saria knows the correct path, some place where the Deku sword is, to the tree, and around the village.

"Well, he's just special that way...The Great Deku Tree made him so that he's able to leave the forest and go all over Hyrule!" she said rather quickly as she soon left her home...um, more like a room than a home though...

I soon followed her to a place where there was a wooden bridge thing that hung over a really high up place...we must've been over 30 feet high!

_Curse you heights! 'Curse you'? I know I heard that phrase somewhere before...but where...? _

Me and Saria were waiting there...high off the ground, waiting for the queer to come. It took about at least half-an-hour before he finally showed up, but I still felt the same as when I first arrived here...scared half-to-death! And judging the blabber-mouth's depressed mood that she had since she left her home, that she felt just the same as before too.

"Saria, Michelle? What are you two doing here?" the queer asked as I shrugged, and Saria took a step forward, making him take a step back.

"Um...well..."

"FINALLY! The blabber-mouth can't think of anything to say!" I laughed, forgetting about the height problem...but uh, soon realized it again...

"SHUT UP!" Saria yelled towards my direction. She turned back towards Link and handed him a wooden thing with holes.

_Huh? That looks familiar...Is it some sort of instrument...?_

Well, my answer was said when Saria noticed Link's confused face as he inspected the thing.

"It's an Ocarina!" she smiled. "Don't worry about not knowing how to use it, I wrote down these easy-to-follow instructions for you to learn how to use it! You'll be playing it like a pro in no time!" She handed him 30 pieces of paper with some sort of writing that I've never seen before...well, there ARE over a gazillion languages and writing styles and stuff that I've never seen/heard before...

"Well, I guess that's all you need before you leave..." Saria said. The queer had a sad face on, when Saria surprised him by giving him a big hug. "Good luck..."

They ended the hug after what seemed to be a weird moment for the queer. When the queer got back to his normal, queery self, he started walking off from us and to the other safe side of the...high...bridge.

"Wait!" I yell as I lunge forward towards the queer, grabbing him by his waist, making him blush. "Don't leave me alone with this blabber-mouth! PLEASE!"

It was sorta embarrassing, but...I couldn't stand being alone with blabber-mouth again! I don't think I can live through another one of her long, boring, and endless lectures...

"Uh...okay." the queer said, still blushing, even though I got off him as he said 'okay'.

"YES!" I cheered, jumping up into the air. We start walking off, abandoning blabber-mouth on the bridge, all alone, when we hear her say behind us...

"Come back again some time! I'll teach you a song!"

Those were the last words we heard her say, before we came to a blinding light at the end of the small tunnel like thing.

"And whoo might youu bee?" we heard a voice above us say.

* * *

Michi: SO sorry for not updating sooner! I kept holding it off because of some minor things! So, I just hoped you enjoyed this one! Oh, and in this story, Saria already knows that she's the Sage of the Forest, and is 139 years old...soon to be 140. My mom's 40, I just want MORE of the world to know that! lol Well, see ya! 


	3. Skeltonthingies! Oh, and Zelda too

Michi: I worry too much about pleasing you peoples...Oh well, I don't care. It's fun to write! Well, just to let you know, I write stories when no one's around; just so incase I don't update as soon as possible. Well, I also want to warn you that I haven't played this game in a long time...so...it might not be exactly like the game...Well, enjoy! (I said 'well' too much, didn't I? --;)

* * *

I looked up to the direction where the voice came from; it was a GIANT owl, sitting on top of a dead tree branch. And when the queer looked up as well, Owl-chan, which I named it, turned its head 360 degrees. 

_What the--_

"Whoa! Do that again Mr. Owl!" the queer said, interrupting my thoughts. Owl-chan did it again, and again, and again, and again...every time the queer insisted that it must.

I couldn't take it anymore...so I hit the queer on top of the head. Also allowing Owl-chan to stop turning its head.

"OW!" What was that for Michelle! I was just having some fun!" the queer whined, holding his head in pain.

"Well, maybe I thought it was annoying! How about that ya queer?" I said as I turned my head away from him.

"Huh? 'Queer?' What's that?" he asked.

I turned my head back towards him, about to explain what it meant, when Owl-chan interrupted me.

"I am--"

"Owl-chan!" I said interrupting it.

"...okays...Well, before youu twoo give mee anymore migraines, I'm just gonna bee telling youu twoo that I'll bee watching over youu and help youu out in times of neeed. Good-bye." Owl-chan said as it spread out its wings and flew off, leaving me with the queer.

The queer looked over towards me again, with a look of confusion on his face. "What's a 'migraine'?" he asked.

I hit my head, and started walking off, away from the idiotic queer.

"Hey! Michelle, wait up!" he yelled out to me, as he ran over to me. "Hey, that wasn't very nice..."

"Who said I was nice?" I asked as I looked at our surroundings.

_Blabber-mouth was right...there's a LOT of different types of economies bundled up together, though there's a lot of space between them all, and a huge field to keep them separate too._

I started walking ahead, with the queer walking beside me.

"Hey, Link?" I ask, as I continue walking.

"Yeah?"

"If I'm supposed to be a Kokiri, why am I able to survive outside of the Forest?"

"I dunno...maybe you're special?"

"Like you?"

"I guess."

"Oh well, that doesn't matter anyway. What really matters now is to reach it to the stone-wall place that surrounds the castle!"

We continue walking towards the stone-wall place that surrounds the castle, without talking to each other, and still weren't there when it was night. We started walking a bit cautiously since we both have heard about the creatures that come up from beneath the ground at night. I heard a noise behind me, and jumped.

"What's a matter?" the queer asked, as he looked over towards me.

I turned my head towards him, and shuddering, I said, "I heard a noise..."

"'A noise?' What kind of noise?" he asked.

I threw my arms up into the air and yelled, "I dunno! Just some noise that sounded scary! And another thing--"

"Uh...Michelle...?" the queer asked with a frightened look on his face.

"Huh? What's with you?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

All the queer did was point behind me; I looked behind me and almost had a heart attack! They were like skeletons, except they had some shreds of clothing on them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran to hide behind the queer. "Do something you queer!"

The queer started backing up, with me having to move back as well, as he stuttered, "I-I don't k-know how t-to d-defeat t-them!"

"WHAT!" I yelled into his sensitive ears, making him cover them though the sound had already penetrated his eardrums. "Just use that stupid sword and kill them!"

He tried to act as if he were brave as he took out his sword and shield, "I'll...t-try..."

And he suddenly acted like another person, cuz he got into some fighting position and he jump up into the air, and when he started coming back down, he slashed his sword at the thing, looking like he sliced it in half. Then, he quickly slashed at the thing sideways, killing it...I think, cuz it went up in green fire that quickly disappeared. Then he did about the same thing to the other one.

"YAY! You did it!" I said, as I gave the queer a quick hug. "Now lets...AHHHHHH!"

Another two of those skeleton things popped out of the ground! Like Daisies! Luckily, the queer noticed them and dodged their attack. But then I couldn't find one of them so I guessed the queer killed it already. So I started backing away, when I felt something behind me. I nervously looked up and saw the skeleton the queer's fighting's team mate.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again as I ran away from it some other direction than behind me. I ran towards a tree nearby and started running in circles around it, still screaming every couple of seconds, until the break of dawn, when the skeleton mobs stopped coming and stayed underground, like unborn Daisies.

"Uh...Michelle?" the queer asked as he grabbed my shoulder before I ran another circle.

"AH! Skeleton!" I screamed, with my eyes closed, as I quickly turned around and punched the queer's jaw. When I opened my eyes, I saw him on the ground, unconscious. "Uh...queer...?" I asked as I poked him. "Uh oh... I killed him! NO! I'm too young to kill somebody! I'm supposed to kill somebody when I'm 24 and commit suicide by wearing N'SYNC shirts 4 times at the age of 41!"

I continued doing this till noon... And when the queer started waking up, I looked down at him and screamed.

"AH! He's turning into another one of those skeleton thingies!" I screamed, horrified, as I went back to running around the tree again...

He gets up, and rubs his head, and watches me as I run around the tree screaming, "He's a skeleton thingie! He's a skeleton thingie!" non-stop, making him sweat drop.

"Uh...Michelle...? I'm not a 'skeleton thingie'..." he says, as he tries to calm me down.

"You're not?" I asked as I stopped running around the tree and looked over at him.

"Nope. I'm still me." he says as he grins.

"Good!" I say. I look up at the sky and frown. "It's going to be night soon...we better hurry to the stoned-wall place that surrounds the castle..."

He nods and we soon leave. ------

It's sunset by the time we get there and the bridge was about to close. But we ran across it before it did. When we got into the Market Place, after passing some homes, some of the many stalls were closing and some dogs were running around as the last of the stalls started to close.

"Awww! How cute!" I say as I ran over to a dog and hugged it. The dog showed its affection towards me by licking my face, making me giggle.

When I finally had enough dog saliva on my face, I got up and looked around.

_Where'd the queer go?_

I wiped the dog saliva off my face and started walking around, hugging all the cute dogs that I saw, until I looked at the castle.

_Maybe he went over to there..._

I walked over to the dirt road that leads up to the castle. I saw a girl with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple skirt, brown apron and belt and boots, and a white shirt, with a backwards red handkerchief around her neck.

I went over to her and asked, "Did a boy wearing a green dress go by here?"

She looked over at me and said, "Oh! Ya must be Fairy Boy's friend! Ya wear clothes sorts like his! And Yes, Fairy Boy did come by here and he said that he'd get my father to wake up and come back so that we can go home. He went up those vines." She pointed to the vines beside her.

"Thanks!" I said as I started climbing up the vines. And started walking across the field that separated the castle from the town. I continued walking around the field until I spotted the queer.

_I don't think he knows that his fairy is able to be seen very well in the dark..._

I start running up to him, also keeping out of sight from the guards as I see him doing, and then tackle him.

"AH!" he screams as his face connects with the cold dirt.

"Ha! That's what you get for leaving me behind, ya queer!" I said in victory as I sat on top of his back and laughed.

"Not...funny..." he says as he tries to get up.

I got off him and helped him up.

"Thanks. Hey, why'd you tackle me?" he asked me, while brushing the dirt off his clothes.

I turned my head away from him, annoyed, and respond, "Cuz you left me all alone!"

"No I didn't." he said. I looked over towards him as he said, "I left you with a bunch of dogs!"

I did an anime fall. (I dunno what else to call it...)

I quickly regain my posture as I yell, "That counts for leaving me alone! Stop being such an idiotic queer!"

"Hey! Who's there!" a voice said a voice not very far away.

The queer covered my mouth before I could respond and made us hide behind a nearby bush. After a few minutes passed, he removed his hand from my mouth and got up; then helping me up as well.

"So...where was your fairy all this time?" I ask as I wipe off the dirt from my skirt.

When I looked at Link, he had a somewhat guilty look on his face. Suddenly, his fairy came out and grew from a light blue glow, to a burning red glow.

"He left me inside the Great Deku Tree! He wasn't even worried that I was gone! And when I finally found him watching you get dog saliva all over your face, I yelled at him that he had to hurry up and go see Princess Zelda!" she screamed, in a rather high, squeaky voice...

"So _you're_ the one that made him leave me stranded all alone!" I asked her.

"So? We have a mission to see the Princess, and you don't have anything to do with it!" she screamed at me, her burning red glow going back to her normal light blue glow. "Besides, who are you?"

"Michelle. You?"

"Navi!" she faced towards the queer and said, "Hurry Link! We got to hurry up and see Princess Zelda!"

Then, she flew underneath the queer's hat, and the queer started walking towards the castle's 2nd entrance, and I followed close behind him.

When we arrived to it, a bit far away, we noticed that there were two guards standing there.

"Shoot! Now how are we going to get in there?" I whisper.

"Navi?" the queer asked as his little light bulb came out of his hat.

"Yes, Link?"

"Will you go find us a way to get into the castle, without the guards seeing us?"

"Sure!" with that said, the flying light bulb flew off, and came back in only a few moments. "There's a wall that you can climb up, and then jump into the river that surrounds the castle."

"Thanks Navi." the queer said as he stood up, and the light bulb flew underneath his hat again. He looked down at me. "Coming?"

I got up and said, "Well, duh! If I didn't want to come, I'd still be receiving dog saliva on my face."

He started going over to the wall that the light bulb had come back from. He started climbing up the wall, and I did as well.

_Good thing I took a rock climbing lesson for beginners...Hey, I wonder if the queer did as well. He climbs even better than me!_

When we reached up to the top, there was a moat like thing that surrounded the castle. Problem? It was a few feet away from where we were standing...which was very high up...

"Uh...How are we supposed to get over there without falling and hurting ourselves?" I ask, trying to stop myself from worrying about how high we were.

"Uh...I guess we just jump and roll before we reach the ground..."he responded, prepared to jump.

"WHAT? That's crazy talk! We can die from this height; or at least break a bone!" I say, trying to keep my voice down.

He looked over towards me and said, "Just watch." He jumped down, and before his body connected with the ground, he rolled on his back and stopped in front of the edge of the moat, and then he got back up. And then he looked up towards me. "You try now."

"Uh...I guess it won't hurt to try...much..." I whispered to myself. I jumped, and before I had the chance to roll on my back, I fell on my butt. "OW!"

The queer ran over to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but my butt...just hurts..."I said, getting up onto my feet, rubbing my now bruised butt, "I guess I don't do well with heights..." We started edging towards the river.

"Um...shouldn't we go in?" the queer asked.

"Why?" I asked as he started to go into the water.

"To avoid the guards; see?" he responded, pointing towards the guards nearby.

"Oh."

I quickly jump into the water, so that it does not feel as cold as it really is. Followed by the queer who slowly got in all the way, shivering from the cold.

"I-it's s-so c-cold...!" he stammered, still shivering as he tried to follow the moats current without drowning, or freezing to death.

"It wouldn't be as cold if you had jumped in like me." I said as I casually swam, watching the queer to make sure that he didn't freeze to death, or drown, whichever came first...

We continued swimming, until we saw a small platform to get us out of the water. "Hey queer, let's try to get over on there." I said as we then started to swim over to the platform that I had pointed out. When we got the, I easily got out, while the queer on the other hand, was struggling to get out of the water.

"M-My body's going numb..." he said as he gave up.

I reached my hand towards him and said, "Here, grab my hand and I'll pull you out of there."

He started to try to grab it, when his body started going under the water's surface.

"Ah!" I screamed as I quickly grabbed his green dress's sleeves from under the water, and start pulling him up with all my might. "Why are you...so heavy?" I said through my gritted teeth (or whatever it's called and such).

As I continue to pull him onto the platform thing, he seems to have passed out.

_Shoot!_

When he is out of the water all of the way, I start dragging him up onto solid ground. I lay him next to a man who seems to be sleeping with his back against some giant crates with the faces of a cow on each side.

I check his pulse and find out that there isn't any.

"Shit!" I yell as I start to do CPR on him. "Breathe, Link, breathe!"

I continue doing this for a few more moments before I notice him starting to cough up some water. I wait for him to fully recover, impatiently though.

"-Cough-What-cough-happened-cough-?" he said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal and sitting up.

"I saved your live you queer!" I yell at him, making him fall back down.

"Huh?"

"Just what I said, 'I saved your live'. I had to pull your heavy body out of the water and onto here, and then do CPR on you." I say as I rub my forehead, trying to calm down all the stress. And when I thought I couldn't be anymore stressed...

"HEY! What about me?" we both Navi screamed out from the queer's hat.

"What about you?" I ask, making Navi fly out of the queer's hat and into my face.

"I'm an important member of this team too; and I want to be treated as one!" she complained in a high, squeaky voice.

There queer and I both sighed.

"CUKOO!" We all jumped, including the man that was still asleep against the crates.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked as I looked around.

The queer pulled out a chicken, from his pocket. How'd it fit in their, I dunno...

"Wha-"the man that just recently woke up, screamed as he jumped onto his feet.

"Malon told me to tell you that she's waiting for you. And for you to take this home with you." the queer said, handing the chicken to the guy.

The man grabbed the chicken and ran as fast as he could.

"He's strange..." I say. The queer nodded as he looked at our surroundings.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" he asked out loud.

I looked at him, and then at the crates, the platform, and then a hole like thing in the castle's wall. I poke the queer in the shoulder.

"What?" he asked as he looked over towards me.

I point to the hole, then the crates, and then the platform.

"Oh..."he mumbles.

Navi comes over towards us.

"Where've you been?" I ask.

"I've been looking for a way to get into the castle so that we can see the Princess." She turned over towards the places I've just pointed to. "There! Move the crates onto the platform and jump across into that hole!"

"Uh...Navi?" I say. She looks over towards me.

"What?"

"We figured that out right before you came back." the queer finished for me.

"Oh." she said as she flew back underneath queer hat.

"Well, queer." he looks over towards me. "Time for you to get to work!" I say as I go and sit underneath a nearby shade.

The queer looks like he's upset.

_Oh, well. He has to pay me back somehow..._

I close my eyes and relax.

-------------

"Ready!" I hear the queer call out.

I open my eyes and see that everything was ready and that it was already early noon.

"Coming!" I call back, getting up from my resting area and walking over towards the crates. I back up a bit when I get there. "Uh...you go first..."

He shrugged and climbed on top of the crate, and leapt across the waters, that nearly drowned him, on to the other side safely.

"Come on!" he calls out as he goes inside the hole.

"..."I climb onto the crate, get ready for the jump, and do the same thing as Link. "Wow. I made it."

_There's a first time for everything, I suppose..._

I also went into the hole.

* * *

_Those idiots...same direction every time! Ha! Even a toddler could dodge them! _

We walk into the garden and notice a girl with pointy ears, a weird headpiece, a pink dress with blue sleeves, was staring into the giant window that was in the center of a stone platform with a few steps.

The garden was the most beautiful things I have ever seen before in my entire life! Small ponds on each side of the place, beautiful flowers that look fake, but were as real as me, and a colored glass window that had the figure of a man with a mustache and black hair wearing a red hat, white gloves, red overalls, blue long sleeved shirt, and boots; whom looked rather familiar.

We started approaching the girl, and as we reached the top of the platform, she sensed us and turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked in a sweet, yet startled voice.

"Um...we're looking for Princess Zelda." the queer spoke up.

The girl looked at us both before responding, "I am she."

"It's about time!" Navi complained as she flew out from underneath the queer's hat. She saw the Princess and appeared to have bowed. "Good afternoon, Princess Zelda. I am the Great Navi, summoned by the Great Deku Tree to help this kid to get to you."

"It is nice to have met you, Navi." the Princess replied. She looked over at me and the queer as if silently asking for our names.

I looked over towards Link and he seemed to be staring at the Princess, kinda blushing...

"He's Link, and I'm Michelle." I answer for us both.

"It is nice to have met you two as well." the Princess responded as she cast a glance at the window behind her. "Link, would you mind coming up here and take a look in this window?"

"Uh...sure, Princess." the queer said as he went onto the platform and looked into the window.

A few moments past by before the queer jumped in the air.

"Uh...queer?" I speak up as I stare at him. "You-"

"Are you alright?" the Princess asks, interrupting me.

She took a step towards him as he seems to calm down.

"Um, yeah. No need to worry about me, Princess." he said as he stood up straighter.

"That's good." she said as she straightened her back. "Oh, I forgot!"

I stare at her before I go off to find a nice spot to rest in. I look over towards them one more time before dozing off.

_I think the little queer isn't a queer after all..._

* * *

Michi: Gomen about not updating sooner...Hope this chapter will be enough for now...Oh well, time's a wasting. Gotta get to work on the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	4. Ninja Lady and Rock Robots!

"Hey, Michelle, get up..." I hear a feminine voice echo in the back of my head. A few moments passed by before, "NOW!"

I open my eyes at the loud, squeaky voice of the annoying, loveable fairy, Navi.

"What?" I ask with droopy eyes.

"You've been out for hours; it's already nightfall!" she replied. I look up at the sky.

"Oh." I mumbled getting up, a little trouble at first. "So, what happened while I was out?"

"Oh, Zelda has the ability to sometimes have prophecies that foretell the future, saw some prophecy that's she's been having for a while, told a somewhat different way of the legend of the Golden Goddesses." she took a breath. "She gave Link a letter that'll get him pass the gate that leads up to Death Mountain so that he can retrieve the Goron's Ruby from them, and then he has to check back here and then go retrieve the Zora's Sapphire from Zora's Domain, then he has to come back here, go to the Temple of Time, and then do something after that. Sorry, I dozed off by then." She then flew towards me. "Speaking of dozing off, may I rest on your head, I'm rather exhausted."

"Uh, sure. Sleep away." I say as the little annoying light bulb goes atop my head, as I wonder if energy somewhat effects how this little annoying light bulb acts.

I look around, now noticing how dark it really is out here since the light bulb's glow is rather dim right now. I start to walk around before I hear something behind me.

"Who's there?" I ask as I turn around quickly on instinct.

I wait a few moments, glancing from left to right, before turning around and figure out how to get out of this place without being caught.

I'm about to turn a corner before I hear a feminine voice behind me, "There's a guard right there."

I stop instantly and back up a bit.

"Who's there?" I whisper, but loud enough for it to be heard.

"No one to worry about." the same voice answered as a shadowed figure stepped out from in the shadows.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I instantly asked, "Who're you?"

"I am Impa, Princess Zelda's bodyguard and nanny. I am a Sheikah; a royal race to the royal family." the lady said as she came closer to the light bulb's glow. She was full awake by now.

Impa was tall, like some tall lady. She had dark skin, well-toned muscles, bloody/ruby red eyes, and rather short silver/white hair. She was wearing black shorts and shirt that were tight around her, they were mostly covered up in blue armor though, and her boots that were the same as her armor went up to her knees. (You know what she looks like, so, bleh.) To me, she sorta looked like a ninja and acted like one too.

"Uh, I'm Michelle." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, so you are the girl that Princess asked me to quickly take up to the Goron City (me no remember what the city's called...) on Death Mountain." the ninja lady said.

"I guess..." I mumble under my breath.

"Well?" Navi spoke up impatiently. "Are you going to take us there or not?"

The ninja lady just glanced over towards the little light bulb. "Of course, just be patient."

With that said she took out a golden brown nut and threw it on the ground. I shielded my eyes from the bright light that it created, and when I opened them up, we appeared to be in front of some sort of entrance, and by how the landscapes appeared so small, I guessed that we must be Death Mountain.

"That entrance is the entrance to the Goron City. There, you will meet up with Link. Farewell for now." the ninja said before she threw down another one of those things, creating another blinding light. I shielded my eyes, but this time when I opened my eyes, I was still in front of the entrance to the city.

I glanced around a bit more, noticing some very dangerous areas where mountain climbers could slip and plummet to their deaths. I also noticed that in front of the entrance that was cut into the mountain, there was a platform with rocks in a circle on it. But, most importantly, the light bulb was nowhere in sight!

"Yay!" I cheered to myself. I did a little jig that was strange looking and then I decided to go into the city and find Link.

I went into the entrance and what I saw amazed me. It was like one of those rebels' villages you see in whatever kinds of movies they're in! It had several layers of floors, many rooms, and a gigantic vase in the middle of the entire place on the lowest floor, and a platform with a tombstone in the middle of it, held up in the air only by 3 ropes that you can walk on to reach the platform. What amazed me most of all was that it was all carved inside/into the mountain which seemed completely impossible!

But, it was the people that I was more amazed of. Sure, Saria told me about them and how they're sort of made out of rocks, but...they looked more like giant rock robots! So huge, and made of rock too. Hey, since they eat rocks and they're made of rocks, does that make them cannibals?

Anyways, I start walking down a level after a level till I reached the bottom floor. I don't like any heights, so I'm staying down here or at the entrance, far from the ledge.

I walk around the bottom floor, keeping my gaze away from the vase, afraid to get dizzy with how big and tall it is. I notice a blocked up entrance with flower type things on the outside of it. And a bit on the right of that thing, another entry type thing that seemed to have a door without a way to get in, a small type of thing on the ground in front of it which appeared to look like notes of some sort, and two lit torches on each side of the door. (I think that's what it looks like, can't remember well...)

I look at the things that appeared to be some sort of notes, after a while, I give into my theory as I stand up.

"How am I gonna find Link in this place...?" I asked myself. I looked around again; nothing's different. "Geez, these guys really need some decorators for this place."

Suddenly, I hear something behind me, I turn around and saw that the door that was made of rock and shut closed, was open and a giant rocky robot with what appeared to be white hair; was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh; where's the bathroom in this place again?" he asked aloud while frantically searching around the place. He looked all around and then he finally noticed me; funny since he can't even see his toes... "Oh, why hello there lass."

"Uh...hi..." I said quietly as I finally realized that he's the biggest one around.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is; would ya?" he asked as he sorta glanced around before looking at me.

I shook my head, and he had a somewhat relieved look on his face.

"Oh, I forgot. We don't need to use the bathroom." he said as he sheepishly smiled at his mistake.

I was amazed that he said they didn't need to use the bathroom, though Ms. Blabbermouth did tell me that; I didn't know it was true. Maybe it's because they're stones.

"Um, have you seen a kid in a green dress?" I asked.

The rock robot looked at me and shook his head. "Nope, ain't seen any kid in a green dress except you. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders before replying, "Cuz some lady told me this place is where I could find him."

"Oh. Well, would ya like to come in?" the guy asked as he made a motion towards the room behind him.

"Okay." I reply as I begin to follow him in.

Once I finished making it inside, the door instantly closed behind me; causing me to jump.

"Don't worry about that stupid door. It never stays open unless the royal lullaby is played or I open it and someone stands in the doorway." the guy said as he sat down on the ground, his legs crisscrossed apple sauced. (I miss Kindergarten...)

I nod and go over to a table, sitting on it and glancing around the room. There's some small hanging tapestries on the wall that surrounds the area the rock robot sits at, along with 2 standing torches, a tables beside the wall (including the one I'm at), and some other type of door near me.

-----------------------

Rock robot, aka Darunia, isn't half bad. He's rather cool and I like him; not more as than a friend of course. Anyways, we've been talking for what could've been hours, but we didn't care! Especially rock robot; he's been alone for months ever since some guy name Ganondork visited this place and closed the entrance to their food supply!

We were talking about something stupid like, whoever invented bees were idiots; we've both been stung, even though it barely affects rock robot.

As a few more moments pass by, we hear that rock door open and we see Link in its doorway. Geez, he took forever to get here!

"You took forever ya queer!" I said aloud as I stared at him.

"Huh? What are you doing here Michelle?" he asked as he stared at me with confusion.

"Oh, so you're Link; the queer that young Michelle told me about!" rock robot said as he stood from his seat.

"Hey, queer, ya should think of something to cheer Darunia up. He's a bit down." I say as I sat on the table.

"Huh? Why?" he asked as he looked at me and then rock robot.

"He's down cuz of Ganondork. So cheer him up!" I say as I yawned.

"Oh, uh...maybe this'll work..." he said, partially to himself though, as he took out that thing he got from Blabbermouth.

He raised what appeared to be a mouthpiece to his mouth and began playing a rather catchy tune.

As he played, I looked towards rock robot and he was a...um, I think he was doing a little jig... It kinda freaked me out, so I began edging my way towards the exit. When Link ended the song, he jumped slightly and began to follow my lead.

We were almost out the door when rock robot stopped doing his little jig.

"My, that was fun! Hey, did ya happen to play the royal lullaby? Oh, wait, don't answer that. Of course ya did, how else would ya have opened it?" rock robot said towards Link as he laughed to himself.

Link appeared to have nodded slightly before he stepped forward a little. I stood where I was, prepared to leave if rock robot did his jig again.

"Um, are you Darunia, leader of the Gorons?" Link asked as rock robot grinned.

"Yep!" rock robot said as he grinned. "Um, sorry for being so insistent, but ya wouldn't mind if ya go and unblock the entrance to the tunnel, our food supply, now would ya? Oh, and defeating any kind of baddies there too!"

"Um, no." Link said as slightly nodded.

"Good! Now off with ya!" rock robot said as he pushed both me and Link out the door, then laughing as Link fell on top of me from the rock robot's strength. I think he did that on purpose...

'Ah! Off me ya queer!" I yell as I try to get out from beneath him.

"Oops; sorry!" Link said as he hurried up to get off of me.

As we both stand up and regain our posture, we noticed that a few rock robots, aka mini rock robots (since rock robot's larger), w looking at us; a few snickering.

We both blush and stand there until the mini rock robots went onto their everyday routines or whatever it is they do.

"...that was embarrassing..." I mutter, partially to myself, with Link nodding.

"Um, shouldn't we be going to that place Darunia told us about?" Link asked as he looked around the place.

"Correction, you need to go find it. He said nothing about me going." I say as I walk off, ignoring Link's complaining about my laziness or whatever he was saying.

I continue walking, a few random mini rock robots staring at me, ignoring their stares since I was used to this type of things. Now all I need is mama and a bunch of idiots asking questions...

"Hey!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and spot a young (cuz it's smaller than the others) mini rock robot with a rather large pink bow atop its head; I assumed it must be a girl.

"Huh?" I ask, giving her and her other girl type friends (I assumed) my full undivided attention.

"Um, we were wondering..." began one with a yellow bow instead of pink.

"If you could tell us some things-" continued one with a green bow.

"-Like what you are-" continued one with a purple bow.

"-Who you are-" continued (Again) one with the pink bow.

"-And what's your business here?" finished the one with a blue bow.

"Uh...okay..." I reply as I caught on that they're just a bunch of nosy peoples.

"So..." began the one in yellow began (again).

"What are you!" finished the one in green.

"Uh...I'm a Kokiri." I answer, feeling a bit uneasy about these questions; even though they're nothing compared to the ones back home.

"Really?" asked the one in pink; I nodded.

"So..." began the one in yellow began (Again).

"Who are you?" finished the one in purple.

"Michelle." I replied.

"Really?" asked the one in pink (again); I nodded.

"So..." began the one in yellow (Again).

"What's your business here?" finished the one in blue.

"Uh...I'm just waiting for Link...Oh! I think I see him over there; bye!" I finish as I run off towards the staircase ahead of me. I ran up them, yet I didn't leave the top; I just stood there. Already annoyed with these mini rock robots; even though rock robot was sorta cool...

"Yello!" I heard a voice behind me shout out.

I turned around, praying to God that it wasn't those mini rock robots again.

When I turned around, I was shocked at what I saw. It was a young female Hylian!

She had long flowing strawberry blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, a tanned complexion, and what I guessed to be a good body. Her long violet dress made her seem to be wider than she was, and her brown boots, like mine, had a darker color towards them; and she wore a white hooded robe that rested on her shoulders, giving her the appearance of someone whom had traveled. Her hair was a bit of a mess, even though it could hardly be seen by how wavy her hair was; it was probably a bit curly since I notice a few curls. Her hair also framed her face perfectly, giving her the appearance of an angel.

"Huh? Oh, hello." I replied as I stared in awe as she appeared to have a light behind her that added her angelic appearance.

"Oh, so you've noticed the light, eh?" she asked as she smiled slightly.

I nodded my head and she laughed a bit.

"Darn light, never leaves me alone. Many fellows I've passed came up to me and straight out proposed to me! I guess I'll never find true love thanks to this light..." the young woman sighed as she began to the stairs. "Well, see ya!"

She waved towards me, and soon left. I only stood in my spot, hoping that I wouldn't see her anytime soon...I don't like it when people make one-person conversations with me!

"Yoo-hoo; Ms. Michelle...!" I heard more voices behind me say at the same time.

_Dear Lord, please don't let it be..._

I turn around and spotted the girls from earlier.

_...them..._

"Uh...hi..." I said, quietly, yet loud enough to be heard by them.

"Hello!" they all replied all together. Same time too...

"We want to ask you a few more-" the one in pink began, but I soon interrupted her.

"-Sorry, but I'm kinda in a rush-you see- so I gotta go now. Bye!"

I began to pace out of there, looking like I was walking though.

"Wait!" I heard them scream behind me, though I paid no mind and continued up the levels.

I heard footsteps behind me, running footsteps actually. Me, being the curious one that I am, turned around and saw a scary sight...

Geez, and who would've thought that a girl that was asked by reporters- not as often as mama- would be so scared of normal questions. I've been asked a lot of things that are **_very_** personal; even when I was still a kid. Well, actually, I'm still a kid, but...ah, I'm confusing myself.

I continue racing up the levels. When I got to the top, I had thought I was safe; however, I was dead wrong...

"Ms. Michelle! Watch out!" I heard them yell behind me; I caught a glance at them still chasing me before I looked at where I was running towards. I ran straight into a large boulder; causing me to black out.

--------------

_"Mama," I began as I stomped into my mother's bedroom. "Where are you?"_

_I began to glance around my surroundings, noticing mama not being here. I turned around and stomped out of the room._

_"Miss Michelle," I heard an elderly, yet kind voice call out to me. I turned around to see Leon, the caretaker of the house; he was also a dear family friend._

_"What is it Mr. Leon?" I ask him as he walked up towards me. His oak wood cane with a dragon's head carved on the top, the one I had given him for a birthday present last year, making quiet noises on the tiled floor as he came up to me. He was at least a foot taller than me then, his old wrinkling face and balding grey hair showed age while his deep brown eyes showed many years of wisdom. He was wearing a servant's uniform that consisted of a grey suit and tie, even though he didn't need to._

_"If you are looking for your mother," he began. "Then I am afraid that you have just missed her."_

_"Oh..." I quietly replied as I stared down at the ground._

_"Miss Michelle?" he asked, making me look up at him._

_"What is it Mr. Leon?" I asked back._

_"Well," he began. "If it makes you feel any better, I will try to answer whatever you wanted to see your mother for."_

_"Really?" I asked, not so sure if I should ask him the question._

_He nodded in reply._

_"Well..." I began as I shifted my feet a little, looking at the ground. "It's about Joshua."_

_"What about Master Joshua?" Leon asked as he raised an eyebrow._

_"It's about the whole engagement thing...I don't..."_

_"You don't, what Miss Michelle?" he asked._

_"I don't...like him like that..." I began. "But, I do like him as a good friend though..."_

_"Oh, is that all?" he asked, mainly to himself though. "Well, this may not be a good as hearing it from your mother, but you should always listen to your heart. And besides, you're still a ten-year-old girl, you haven't grown-up fully and you have 8 more years at least till the wedding, so you should go along with it until you find a man you truly do love; just like your mother did."_

_"Mama married for love? I thought it was just for money and her career." I stated out._

_"Well, your mother didn't know who he really was until she had married your father. In fact, she had thought he was just some nobody whom she loved with all her heart." Leon replied as he smiled towards me with that loving and caring smile of his._

_"Wow," I gasped. "I never knew that...so..."_

_"What is it now Miss Michelle?" he asked._

_"Um, does that mean that when you're in love with all your heart, you'll call your loved one a bastard?" I asked, remembering a fight mama and papa had a few weeks ago._

_Leon's eyes widened at the word I had used. He replied calmly, "No, not always. Though sometimes when you love someone so much, you can get into petty little fights with them."_

_"Oh, that's cool." I said as I smiled at the wisdom Leon had held._

_"Um, yes Miss Michelle, but please..."_

_"What?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side._

_"Please don't use that 'b' word again." he replied as he began to lead me down the hall; most likely towards my bedroom since it was so dark outside._

_"What 'b' word?" I asked in confusion._

_"Now Miss Michelle, you now exactly what 'b' word I mean..."_

_"No I don't...Um, is it be?" I asked._

_"Miss Michelle, please don't start this silly game again..." Leon begged as he opened my bedroom door before leading me inside._

_"Um, is it brat?"_

_"Miss Michelle..." Leon began as he helped me into my queen sized bed._

_"Um, is it boot? Ball? Bat? Batter? Bitch? Bastard? Boo-boo? B-" I continued guessing before Leon interrupted me._

_"-Now, Miss Michelle, good-night. We'll continue this silly little game some other time, alright?" Leon asked as he began to tuck me into bed._

_"Alright," I agreed. "Night-night Mr. Leon."_

_"Goodnight Miss Michelle." Leon finished the conversation with a small peck on my forehead._

_I soon began to drift off into la-la land._

_------------_

I saw darkness before me...I couldn't see a thing...all was dark...

"Holy shit," I screamed out loud. "I'm blind!"

"Open your eyes Miss Michelle!" I heard several familiar voices cry out at the same time.

"Huh?" I asked quietly as I did as I was told. "Oh!"

"Oh, thank goddesses you're alright Miss Michelle!" the voices exclaimed at once.

I looked at them with a sorta shocked slash frightened look on my face. I didn't know how long I must've been out, but it felt like it was a lot later than earlier.

"Um, what happened?" I asked them as I glanced around the room I was in.

The walls were all covered in tapestries with several different pictures with the colors red, blue and green. They reminded me of my birthday. There were several beanbag chairs for what I guessed was what these girls' beds. And there were a torch in every corner of the room.

"For the whole day, Miss Michelle!" the one in pink responded.

"Really?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads in unison.

"And I finished what I had to do!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Link standing in the doorway holding what appeared to be a red jewel of some kind.

I stood up in shock and walked quickly towards him.

"Is that-" I asked before I was interrupted

"Yep! Darunia gave it to me and said that we're now 'sworn brothers'! Whatever that means." he responded, ending my unspoken question, also putting the jewel in his pocket thing.

"So, you've finished that part...Cool." I say, mainly to myself though. "So...Should we go check on the Princess or go straight to the Zora's Domain?"

"Um...I guess the Princess..." he replied as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Okay! Let's go!" I hear the annoying squeak of the oh-so-lovable Navi as she flew out from underneath Link's hat.

"How'd you get here?" I asked as I watched the little light bulb swirl around in a small circle, ending with a small pose.

"I flew, how 'bout you?" she replied.

"By Impa and her cool seeds."

"Really? I thought you had to walk and climb up this mountain and you collapsed right outside of it!" the light bulb said in shock.

"No, Miss Michelle ran straight into a boulder!" the girl in yellow stated as the others all nodded in agreement.

"Goddesses you suck." she exclaimed as she went back underneath Link's hat.

"Well, time's a wasting, queer," I began as I start to push Link out of the room. "Gotta go see Princess!"

* * *

Michi: Ah! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating earlier! But, I say blame CHMS for taking away most of my time each day to write this. Well, at least this chapter's 7-8 pages long. That's good, right? Right? Ah! I've lost you all! Darn school stealing thy away from thou! Well, bye-bye! 


	5. Dinner at Hyrule Castle Part I

"Wow, you've been through a lot!" Princess exclaimed as Link had just finished telling her his adventure in the cave.

_Sheesh, it was just a cave! I bet he was just exaggerating the whole thing about the so-called-dragon!_

"So, should we head to the next place to get the last jewel, your highness?" Link had asked while I was disbelieving his story.

"Link, please...Just call me Zelda!" Princess had insisted, not answering his question.

"S-Sorry your high--oops! I mean, Zelda...!" Link apologized.

"It's alright Link. This is only our second time with each other." Princess had said as though it was no big deal.

I went over to the water and stared down at the _really_ small fishes swimming around in it.

_Whoa, I barely saw them!_

I gave myself, and them, a small smile.

_They're _so_ cute!_

"Hey, Michelle!" I heard someone call out.

I continued smiling at the fish.

"Hey, Michelle!" I heard a high-pitched, and squeaky, voice call out to me as well.

This time, I had actually turned around since the second voice had hurt my ears.

"Huh?" I reply as I see "three" pairs of eyes staring towards me.

"The Prin--I mean Zelda, has asked us if we'd like to stay for tonight. What do you think?" Link asked me.

"...Do you have any hot baths, Miss Zelda?" I ask towards Princess, trying to give her some respect.

"Uh...yes, yes we do. Why?" She replied.

"If we stay, may I take one? I wouldn't take too long." I ask her, trying not to sound greedy or selfish.

"Of course! All of our guests are given a room with its own bathroom." She had replied.

"Okay, we'll stay!" I agreed to the offer.

_I _really_ need a bath! I'm starting to smell, my body is covered in dirt and dust, my clothes need a good wash, and overall, I just need a bath!_

"Wonderful! Impa," Princess called out.

Ninja lady came into the garden by its entrance as though she was standing there the whole time.

_Ninja lady seems to like the shadows...Maybe she really _is_ a ninja! Oh, that'll be so cool if that's true!_

"What do you need, Princess?" she asked as she did a small bow.

"Impa, may you please escort Miss Michelle to her sleeping quarters for tonight?" Princess asked ninja lady.

"Yes Princess. Come, Miss Michelle." Ninja lady said, glancing at me and then doing another small bow before turning and walking away.

I soon went to catch up with her and then follow her to where I'm supposed to sleep for tonight.

_Finally, a bath!_

----------------

We continue walking; passing by several things that you would only be able to see in a castle. They were all beautiful paintings, statues, and other types of artworks! We went through a lot of different corridors.

Finally, after going through all of those corridors and passing all of those artworks, we finally made it up to a corridor with several doors on each side.

_If these aren't the bedrooms, I'm gonna..._

"Here we are." Ninja lady spoke out as we approached a door.

The door appeared to be made out of some expensive and fine cut wood and it had a small red three triangle symbol on its frame; I believe that blabbermouth had said it was something called the "Triforce", but it was a golden color, not at all like the red one on the door frame. I was guessing that it was a

Ninja lady opened the door and I gasped at the site I saw.

The room had red walls, a rich red carpet, a large canopy bed with red and white sheets and pillows and such, a small gold table in front of a red sofa, a gold dresser near another door, probably the bathroom, a gold bookshelf with lots of books, and a golden ceiling light that hung above the middle of the room. There were also little gold statues on the chest, bookshelf, and table.

_...too much red..._

"I hope you enjoy your room. Dinner shall be served when the moon rises." Ninja lady said before she "disappeared".

"Uh...thanks..." I muttered before I noticed she was gone.

_How does she do that?_

I walked towards the center of the room, studying the place before I went and took a seat on the red sofa.

I began remembering that dream that I had had while I was still at Death Mountain, trying to figure out it.

_Ugh! It makes no sense! Who were those people? Why'd the girl have my name and why'd the old man call her "Miss"? Just who were they and why'd they have round instead of pointed ears?_

I got up and walked over to the other door and twisted the knob.

I gasped slightly at the red and gold sight before me.

_Why am I not surprised?_

I saw red towels, tiles, and walls. Along with a gold tub, shelves and bars that held the towels, a gold framed mirror with red rubies embedded into it that was about five feet high, and a gold toilet.

_A gold toilet...? You've gotta be kidding me..._

I walked over towards the mirror, just now taking the time to notice my physical appearance.

I noticed my ice-blue eyes that sent a familiar chill down my spine, my slightly wavy shoulder-length dark brown hair, my sickly pale complexion, my pointy ears, my green headband, my green Kokiri dress, and my brown traveling boots.

I also noticed the dirt that covered my frail form.

So I exited the bathroom and walked over the dresser, where I opened it to see if it had something that I could wear before dinner.

I saw some dresses of the familiar red and gold colors, but only three robes that were of the red coloring: one for a wide person, one for a tall person, and one for a short person. I grabbed the one for a short person and went into the bathroom to take a short bath.

----------------

After a nice bath, I came out of the bathroom in the red robe smelling like cherries, the fragrance that the soap was, and smiling.

_I feel clean._

I looked out an opened window, seeing that the sun was just setting.

I went over to the dresser to pick out a small red dinner gown and placed it on the bed as I went to sit down on the red sofa.

I sat there, comfy for once while getting my mind at ease. That is, until, I heard a knock at the door.

I got up and paced rather quickly to the door, opening it a bit.

"Ah, there you are, Queer!" I exclaim as I opened the door so that he could come in. "What're you here for?"

"Uh...Zelda told me to ask you if you knew what 'proper etiquette' was." Link said as he came in, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Is that all?" I ask in shock as he blushes a tad bit.

I close the door and stare at him in his state of embarrassment.

"You don't know...do you?" I ask him as I lean my back on the door.

"Of c-course I do!" he said all too fast to be truthful.

"Okays, I'll teach ya." I say as I move closer to the center of the room.

I face him and say, "Do you at least know how to bow properly?"

He stared at me with confusion.

I sighed as folded my arms across my chest.

"Boys, young and old, bow to those with titles such as 'King', 'Queen', 'Princess', 'Prince', 'Sir', and etcetera. Girls do as well, but they do it differently." I tell him.

"Differently?" he asked in confusion as he stared at me with his curious filled eyes.

"Well, for one thing, boys bow with their arms stiffly to their side and they lean their body forward; like this." I say as I demonstrated how to do it.

Link watched my demonstration.

"You try." I command him.

He began with placing his arms to his sides, and then he attempted to bow.

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me with confusion.

"Huh? What'd I do wrong?" he asked.

"Your arms need to be stiffer, so does your body!" I say.

Link stared at me before he went back to trying out his bowing skills.

"How's that?" he asked.

"...It..." I added on the drama, his eyes full of hope that he did it correct. "...sucked. Hate to put it bluntly, but it did."

His face changed to that of sadness because he had failed to do it correctly.

"Aw...Don't be upset..." I say, trying to keep cool.

_I dunno how to react to that..._

"...Fine! We'll move onto something else!" I exclaim as I push him towards the red sofa.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as the sudden force from the push had made him unbalanced. "What'd you do that for!"

"Sit," I command him in a strict voice.

Link, scared by my sudden change in tone, solemnly did as was told.

"Do you even know how to sit and eat, using the correct silverware, during the dinner?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest, again.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

_I knew it..._

"That's it! I am _so_ going to have to...never mind." I began, ending the thought of Blabbermouth having to teach all of those Kokiris all sorts of useless junk and such.

Link looked at me with curiosity of my sentence.

"Hey, queer." I call out, trying to have some fun.

"What?" Link asked in response.

_He fell for the _oldest_ trick in the book! He's such a loser!_

I try to contain my self from bursting out in laughter by closing my eyes for a second and biting my lip.

He looked up at me in confusion.

"...W-Where are you sitting...at the table...?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"Uh...Zelda said we'd all be sitting next to one another since this is a normal dinner and not one that's like the one during a Ball." Link replied as he sat cross-legged on the red sofa.

"Okays, then I'll be sitting next to you, or will I be sitting next to Princess?" I ask.

"Uh..." he answered.

"You weren't told, were you?" I asked him skeptically.

I walk towards him and take a seat on the table.

"Okays, well, without knowing that valuable piece of info, I guess we gotta start working on your etiquette." I tell him as I get up off the table.

_As if that's gonna do any good..._

----------------------------

I was walking with Link to the place where he said Princess would meet us.

I was wearing the red gown, my hair down without the headband since it would clash with the dress. Link was wearing a dull black tuxedo and black dress shoes, an attire that he said Ninja Lady gave him before he had come down to my room after going to his which he was directed to by Princess. It was a good think that the dress was long and covered my feet because only God knows that I despise those heels.

"Ah, there you are, Link, Michelle!" Princess said from behind us.

"Hi Zelda," Link exclaimed as he turned around to show proper respect.

I turned around as well, noticing the attire that Princess was wearing. I also noticed that Ninja Lady was right by her side, but still wearing her normal attire.

Princess was wearing a rather similar dress to that of her normal attire. I was a sleeveless pink dress that covered her feet as well, but you could see some of her heels. She wore a gold belt in which held the same type of blue cloth with symbols that her normal attire also had. She also had her hair out of that head gear that she had on earlier, earrings shaped like the Triforce on, and a tiara type thing, with a ruby in the center, on her forehead.

"So, Link, Michelle, I see that you two are wearing the attires that were prepared for you for tonight." Princess said as she examined our attires.

"Yes, Princess. And thank you for allowing us to wear such extravagant attires. You are looking rather pretty, if I do say so myself." I said while I did a small curtsy.

"Thank you, Michelle." Princess said as she gave a small smile of embarrassment.

"Princess, Dinner is already beginning." Ninja Lady said as she glanced at Princess.

"Yes, Impa, you're right. Come; let us dine with my father." Princess said as she and Ninja Lady began to enter a pair of double doors that led into the dining room.

The room wasn't as spectacular as I imagined it, but I remembered Blabbermouth telling me that the Castle had two dining rooms; one for the family and one for balls and such. The table was long and wide, but only enough for there to be three by one seats; a total of eight seats. The table was wooden, but it was covered by a white tablecloth covered with red designs all over it. There were small center pieces, three total: one large one and two smaller ones beside it. The chairs were wooden as well, but they had the same colored cushions on them as the tablecloth. The room's walls were a dull beige color with dull cherry wood floors. There were windows long in length and two sets of double doors.

"Good evening, Father." Princess said as she curtsied to the man.

"Good evening, my little Princess." the Man said in return. "And...these are your...friends?"

"Yes, father. This is Link," she said as she gestured toward Link. "And this is Michelle." she gestured me this time.

"It is good to meet you, Link and Michelle." the Man said as he looked at us.

"It's an honor to meet with you, your majesty." I said politely as I, too, curtsied to the Man.

Link did as well, but he had done it all too fast. The Man looked us over, looking a tad bit nervous.

"My Princess," he said towards Princess. "You do know that Lord Ganondorf shall be joining us tonight, right?"

"Of course father, I just thought that my friends would help draw this dinner _away_ from Politics, tonight." Princess explained as she gave her father a small smile.

"A wise choice, my Princess, but," The Man began.

"Yes, father?" Princess asked as everybody sat down in their proper seating order.

"I do not want you to speak of any nonsense, such as you being able to foresee the future." he commanded, though not appearing to be commanding in any way.

I watched the family scene, slightly annoyed with how obnoxious The Man was being.

"But, Father..." Princess began to protest.

"Your Majesty?" I asked as I looked towards The Man, showing my proper respect.

"Hm," he looked towards me.

"Do you understand anything about Genetics?" I asked, remembering something that had just dawned on me.

"'Genetics'?" he asked in confusion, apparently confused at the word.

Everybody else at the table looked towards me with the expression of confusion clearly on their faces.

"Genetics: It's a form of Science. It's basically about genes from both parents that they give to their offspring. And if I'm correct, by hearing gossip in the Market, your wife, the Queen, was able to foresee into the future before you made an action during the war, yes?" I responded.

"If it's true, then clearly that ability had been passed down into the young Princess Zelda had gained the ability. So, let's put it in simpler terms. Let's say that foreseeing into the future is the same as being Physic. So we'll give the gene that has the ability, a lowercase 'p,' and those without the ability, a uppercase 'p'. Clearly, since the ability isn't common, it's considered a recessive, or a weaker, trait. On the other hand, since most people do not have the ability, that gene can be known as the dominant, or the stronger, trait. The dominant trait is always marked with an uppercase letter, while the recessive trait is always marked with a lowercase letter. Also, the dominant trait usually masks the trait, since it is forever to be in the offspring's genes; which they will pass down onto their future children, though that generation will usually have a less chance of gaining the ability. So, basically, recessive traits are usually masked by dominant traits, but they do have a chance of overcoming the dominant one. So, the young Princess Zelda could've obviously gained the ability from the Queen's genes." I had explained.

_Okay...if only I understood half of what I had just said..._

"Quite a remark, kid." a voice had said when I finished.

Everyone at the table, myself included, turned their heads towards the figure that had appeared at the pair of large double-doors.

"Ah, Lord Ganondorf," The Man said as he sat straight up, a smile upon his lips, though his mustache and beard covered it up. "I am glad to see that you have made it."

"Thank you, your majesty." the man said in respect, but anybody with any sense could tell that he was disgusted by his very own words.

_Maybe the King's...a total idiot? Ha, that's probably true, considering he didn't know a thing about Genetics._

The man had taken a seat across from The Man, but next to me. My face, at least it felt that way to me, was indifferent, though it was covering my emotion of disgust and uneasiness.

_I know a nice name for this guy...Ganondork.

* * *

_Michi: Okays, that was kinda weird...I was repeatedly asking myself, "Why does Michelle remember her past and people from her world, but not remember her own appearance and that this is a game world?" and stuff like that. I'm also thinking about re-writing this story so that I can change her from knowing her past, to having one hundred percent amnesia, and every time she knocks herself out, a bit of her memory comes back to her. Just like the incident at Death Mountain, Goron City to be precise, where she dreamt a memory of her childhood, all in the last chapter. Now, as I ramble to myself, I remember that I had begun with the same skills from the previous chapter, and then it changed into a better one. That's because after chapter four, I began to type this one, but I was on a short hiatus and just began to finish this chapter this month. And, since this is just my pointless rambling, I would like to say, "Bleh." Okays, bye-byes!


End file.
